


Wicked Grins Oneshot

by Pandoras_Box1999



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mentions Jeff The Killer, Mentions Laughing Jack, Mentions The Rake, Oneshot, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_Box1999/pseuds/Pandoras_Box1999
Summary: Mystic has been staying in Jack's room for a while. Since she has a strong healing ability, Jack has been studying her, hoping to use the data to develop a better way to effectively heal wounds. One day she comes back after a long day, and Jack approaches her.A oneshot between my OC Creepypasta Mystic, and my favorite Creepypasta Jack.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Wicked Grins Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first oneshot, but i think it turned out pretty good. Since i don't really go into much detail on how Mystic looks, I'm including a brief description. :)
> 
> 5' 3'’  
> 20 years old when she was transformed.  
> Blood red hair  
> Medium length hair with a side shave  
> Blue reptilian eyes  
> Pale skin  
> Thin, but not frail  
> Sharp, black fingernails that instantly regrow if cut  
> Mouth full of long sharp teeth  
> Long, thin, forked tongue  
> Long, pointed elf ears  
> Wears black jeans, combat boots, chains, long black jacket/hooded cloak, varying skull t-shirts  
> When angered, mouth can split open to her ears, revealing deadly and sharp teeth.
> 
> R, R, & R!

I opened the door to the room me and EJ shared. Since he was studying my healing abilities, we decided to both sleep in his basement. I walked down the steps, and my eyes locked onto Jack. He was laying on his bed, propped up against the wall with one of his medical text books in his hands. He lifted his head up and his eyeless gaze locked onto mine. Something was off with his gaze and aura.

I’ve never experienced this type of emotion coming from him before, or anyone really. It was similar to the one Laughing Jack emitted when I was near, but still something seemed... different. It was more positive and it didn’t have any negative feelings to it. He quickly closed his book, and stood up, setting the large book on the floor next to the bed. He stood and made slow, predatory steps towards me, but I didn’t sense any anger, or negative emotions. So I decided to stay put, not to escape from this room until he cooled down. 

Jack stopped in front of me, so close we were almost touching. I had to crane my head up to see his face, I was short, only 5' 3", so my face was level with his chest. I never realized how tall and broad he really was until now. We’ve stood close before, but never like this with our attentions focused solely on each other. 

He rested a clawed fingertip on my chest, right on my heart. 

“You’re heart is beating fast Mystic, but not from fear, is it?” He said in a low, husky voice. 

I’ve never heard this voice from him, and my heart began to beat even faster. He chuckled, and pushed his hoodie back, his fluffy brown hair escaping from the confines of the hood. He removed the blue mask from his face, and my breath caught in my throat. He was looking down tenderly at me, a small smile gracing his lips. 

The only time I saw that look was on those sappy love movies Jane made me watch with her. It was usually right before the main characters kissed. I could feel my face turn a bit pink at the thought. A large, toothy grin spread across his face at my reaction and he chuckled softly. He slowly reach his large hand up, and gently cupped my left cheek. He was cautious, as if I was a skittish deer ready to bolt. I was nothing but. 

Jack lowered his head down to me, but he had to stoop down due to our height difference. His hand gently guided my head up, and my heart was beating so hard and fast, I was afraid it was going to erupt out of my chest. I swallowed as our faces got closer, and closer, until we were sharing our hot breaths.

His black tongue flicked out slightly, licking his bottom lip. He hovered there for a moment, gauging my reactions. Then his lips roughly pressed against mine. I froze stiff, like my prey when they saw me reveal my huge, toothy grin. His lips moved against mine for a moment, but I couldn’t get any part of my body to work, it is like my brain just shut off, and all I could focus on was his hot lips against mine, and the faint taste of blood. 

He pulled away suddenly, and let me go. He began to back away with a frown on his face, he opened his mouth to say something. My brain clicked in gear, and I realized something. I’ve liked this man for much longer than I realized. I never realized what this strange emotion was, but my stupid brain finally realized what these strange emotions were when he finally kissed me. 

In a complete impulse, I boldly grabbed the front of his hoodie and jerked his face back down to my height, and smashed my lips against his. He froze for a moment, completely stunned by my actions. Then he cupped the back of my head with his hand, and wrapped his other around my waist and pulled me flush up against him. I felt my pale face turn scarlet, but I ignored it. It was now or never. 

I quickly found out my kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated. I pulled back, and looked away, embarrassed by my lack of skill. His hand left the back of my head, and gently guided my face to look up at him again. 

“Just follow my lead, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. You’ve never done this before.”

“Or just don’t remember how to.” I said, smirking. My spunk was coming back. 

Jack pressed his lips against mine again, moving them slower, encouraging me to follow his lead. I could tell he was forcing himself to not just to devour my mouth, and I appreciated it. His hand cupped my chin, and gently guided my face at just the right angle. Gathering up my boldness, I decided to deepen the kiss, pressing my lips against his a little rougher. I could feel his lips smile slightly, and he returned in equal force. 

I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and pressed my body as flush as I possibly could against him. Despite our height difference, I seemed to curl up into his body perfectly. I couldn’t get enough of his unique taste, his naturally masculine scent, the feeling of his body up against mine, the texture of his hoodie. 

I pulled back suddenly, out of breath. We rested our foreheads together while we both caught our breaths. He caught his breath before I did, but he waited until I was ready. I looked up at him, and began to lean forward. I didn’t have time to close the distance myself, because he slammed his lips against mine, and roughly kissed me almost to the point of pain. I didn’t care, pain was the last thing on my mind. It was like he was devouring my lips at this point, and I preferred this to the soft and tender ones surprisingly. 

He sucked my bottom lip in his mouth, and bit just hard enough to make me gasp softly. One of his tongues darted into my mouth, and he let out a low, possessive growl. I froze at the completely foreign feeling. He seemed to snap out of it, and reign in some sort of control.

His hand moved from my chin, to my pointed ear, gently stroking the bottom of it. Complete relaxation flooded my body, and I didn’t even realize I could melt even more. My knees felt weak, and I tightened my hold around the back of his neck. He sensed this, so he lowered his arm some more, and had a grip underneath my rump, but his hand was more on my hip than my rump. He wasn’t groping me, at least not yet

His tongue began to move again, and I tentatively moved mine against his. Once I grew confidence, my tongue moved against his quicker, and more firm. I felt another one his tongues slip in, startling me. He stroked my ear again, and I relaxed once more. Once I began to respond again, he slipped a third, and last into my mouth.

It was a very odd sensation to say the least, my jaw hurt at this point, trying to accommodate him. The heat and his taste was all worth any mild discomfort I felt. I pulled back, completely out of breath, weak, and exhausted. I watched as he slowly pulled his tongues back in, putting on a show. Afterwards, Jack smirked, revealing sharp teeth. I smiled back, and rested my head against his chest. My legs felt like jello, and I felt like I couldn’t even walk. 

By now, he was almost holding my whole body weight, but it didn’t seem to be affecting him at all. I was rather light, especially for someone with my amount of strength. I felt his arms and body shift, and before I knew it, he was picking me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise, and clung to his neck. 

“What are you doing?!” I exclaimed.

“You can’t walk, I kissed it out of you, or do I need to do it again?” 

I flushed even darker, and this time I felt it spread to my chest. He chuckled at my reaction. He carried me to his bed, and set me down. I rolled onto my side, and watched as he backed up a bit. Jack pulled off his hoodie, and tossed it to the floor. 

“No! I am not having-“ I began to exclaim, but Jack cut me off before I could continue. 

“Mystic, chill. You’re too exhausted to do that right now. I’d never force you either, no matter how much I crave it.” He sighed. Usually irritation would be somewhere in his voice, but it wasn’t there. Then it occurred to me, Jack always takes his hoodie off before he sleep. I felt like an idiot. He crawled into the bed with me, and crawled behind me. 

Jack threw the blankets over us both, and I felt his arm wrap possessively around my waist. He tugged me against his broad chest, and he curled around my much smaller frame. I scooted backwards, burrowing into him as much as possible. I sighed, completely content. I was surrounded by his heat, and scent. I felt like if I was in his arms, nothing could hurt me. Not Jeff, not The Rake, not anyone. 

He buried his nose in my scarlet locks, being careful not to get the odd black fluid that leaks from his eyes into my hair. He breathed in deeply, apparently enjoying my scent as much as I was enjoying his. I fell asleep with his arm around my waist, his soft puffs of air in my hair, and his scent enveloping me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know EJ is kinda OOC, but trying very hard to not spook Mystic, since this is her first time, at least since she lost her memories. He's afraid he is going to scare her off if he moves too fast, or makes the wrong moves, but he did start to lose control at one point. He is literally trying his hardest not to shove her into the wall and kiss her until she can't breathe. I am currently writing a story revolving around Mystic, and how she got into the mansion, who she is, and how her relationship builds up to this point. :) please read, rate, and review. :D


End file.
